


Welcome to The Yiff Zone

by Samoorott



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour, tah
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoorott/pseuds/Samoorott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally the best sparkscroach fic youll ever read, trust me, tumblr user sparkscroach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to The Yiff Zone

**Author's Note:**

> how many times have i written the word yiff who knowss

Sparks Nevada was super PUMPED. Not like in the muscle kind of pumped but in the ‘if I have to wait one more minute im gonna pee my pants’ kinda pumped. He had greeted everyone that day with a “Howdy doody! Imma kiss an alien!” Everyone had responded with a sigh and a soft smile, the whole town knew that Spanks and Crotch were gaylien gayting together in a gaylationship for a solid six months now. That was the exact reason the little cowpoker was jumpin up and down in the MARShal station located in MARS. What he didn’t tell the town was that not only was he gonna kiss an alien- he was gonna yiff em too.   
Sparkles locked up the station at 8:15 and came home at 8:45. Croachly was sitting on the couch watching bee movie for the 5th time that day. He quickly covered up his tears of bee feels when he heard the door swing open, followed by the overly large compensational steps Sparkler took to make up for his smaller stature. Croachler 300 turned off the tv as Sparkner sat down next to him kissing him at LEAST 8 times in the process.   
“Are you prepared for the yiffzone Sparks Nevada?” Croachhana Marstana asked, nuzzling down onto Sparksss head.   
“Confirmed.” Shparks replied, yaoi time: hacked.   
“Nice cream and the earth baked good designated ‘cake’.” Croach said while picking up the cowboy in his arms to carry him to the bedroom. Sparkter didn’t kno why the big blue meme bug man said that but hey, he was getting the cummies tonight what did it matter.   
Croach plopped Sparks gently on the bed and sat down in front of him. They had both prepared the other for a week for this moment, teaching their partner about each others foreign anatomy and what they planned on doing. Sporsk thought the whole thing was hella gross and he voiced his opinion often followed by croaach grunting and flailing his arms shouting “wHO PUT YOU ON THE PLANEt? UGH.”   
They started getting nakie and it was making for the hots. Sparks reckoned Croachen to be cute but the anatomy was, ugh, gross, so gross.   
“Sparks Nyavada are you ready to copulate?” Croached nya’d.  
“Croach the yiffer….” Nehvada sighed :/. “Don’t. call it that, pal. Yanno as a hardcore brony/furry I prefer the yifftastic and yiffsational term of ‘lovin’.” Sparta did a kawaii yaoi blush and looked away.  
"Ah, I am sorry Sparkedededed. I have mistaken you for more lascivious in this as I am supper furry and you have a thing for horses. I am much more pleased with this, however.” Croachedededed kissed SpArles dokied cheek.  
“Yeah well I don’t speak martian so I don’t know what you said but, I’m ready for the hot furry space yiffs.”   
They got in position to do the h*ckin. Crooch laid on his back and Sparty pants to party party straddled on top of him, not before taking off his ‘I <3 applejack’ boxers.   
“Croachly, how do you like my GIANT SPACE DICK?” Sparsks on a plane asked proudly with a huge smirk on his stubbly face.  
“Sparks Neighvada, you have a lovely ‘average’ space dick at best.” Coach patted Sparks jhair like one would a puppy. “Sparks Nokiavada please stop crying.”   
Sparks stopped crying after a few more head pats and was ready for M A X I M U M Y I F F S E S I O N.   
They started doing the frickerooni and it was so nosebleed yaoi hot XP!!  
“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!!!” Feltons hollering interrupted their sexe alien yaoi d*in it.  
Felton knocked on the Marshals bedroom window several times blabbling about a fluffy caterpillar for me julleventyth time that month.   
Sparks leaped out of bed (croach got sad cause daddy went away :’( ), and burst open the window.  
“FeltON LagraVEnese. I AM fro m EA RTH. I come here… to this RED platent. Tryin to yiff me a marjin.. I am from earth. I. Am. From. EARTh. I don’t need this. I dotn need this. I Don’t NEEd this. Earth, I am fro m there. I am from the earth. Me. Eartj. Lea ve. Howdy heckin doodly.” Sparks slammed the window shut and gangnam styled back to the bed.  
Croach was so dokied from that and they finished the h*cking. There was lots of hand holding and kissing. Lots more kissing than actual h*cking.   
When they were done Sparks was jettpacking Croach trying very hard to hold all of his fluffy bf in his arms.   
“Sparks?” Croach closed his eyes.  
“Yeah buddy?” Sparks sighed.  
“Can you tell me the ancient earth duck story?”  
“Ok pal. ‘(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)  
A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
And he said to the man, running the stand  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
The man said  
"No, we just sell lemonade. But it’s cold  
And it's fresh  
And it’s all home-made. Can I get you  
glass?"  
The duck said,  
“I’ll pass.”   
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum Bum da-dum)’” 

The End


End file.
